


Forgotten City of Ruins

by Wolfish160



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Titans, city of trost, ereri, survey corps, thugs - Freeform, titans vs survey corps, town maria, town rose, town sina, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfish160/pseuds/Wolfish160
Summary: The city of Trost was known to be abandoned, and was thought the buildings were now crumbs scattered across concrete streets. But how they were so wrong, if only they could see it now. Not that they’d want to return there even though the city was very much intact. No one would want to live in a city run by thugs. Thugs who were divided into two groups, the Titans and the Survey Corps. And these two groups despised each other, of course that’s how all rivalries are. And rivalries always tell a good story.





	1. Escaping the Titans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how regularly I can update since I'm writing longer chapters than I'm used to for this story. I really hope you enjoy it, not really sure were all this came from but who knew cosplaying Eren as a thug could turn into this.  
> Also I want to put a small warning up for the beginning of this chapter, its kind of smut. It doesn't state bluntly what's happening but it hints at what is going on.

The city of Trost was known to be abandoned, and was thought the buildings were now crumbs scattered across concrete streets. But how they were so wrong, if only they could see it now. Not that they’d want to return there even though the city was very much intact. No one would want to live in a city run by thugs. Thugs who were divided into two groups, the Titans and the Survey Corps. And these two groups despised each other, of course that’s how all rivalries are. And rivalries always tell a good story.

* * *

 

Ryu groaned into the teen’s ear, sweat trailing along his body. The boy underneath him voiced fake moans and whines to please his master. The man continued pleasuring himself with the aid of the boy’s body. Fortunately for the brown haired boy, Ryu reached his climax with an even louder groan. Eren gripped the sheets with distaste as the man pump his fluids into him, he really hated cleaning that out. After coming down from his high, Ryu got off of Eren and leaned against the headboard. The teen sat up and swallowed back a groan of disgust as a substance began leaking onto his thighs.

Ryu then reached for Eren’s courting cage, causing him to frown. A courting cage is a small strap on cage that covers one’s lower regions to show they have a master. It also can only be unlocked by said master. Eren didn’t know what was more embarrassing, not being able to wear clothes at all or having a cage around his dick. And this was one of the many reasons why he despised being a Titan. If you’re a titan there is a strict rule against clothing, the only thing you’re allowed to wear is a courting cage.

“Master Ryu, may I clean up before putting my courting cage back on?” Eren asks carefully, hoping the sex put the man in a good mood. The blonde haired man is quiet for a moment before nodding and handing Eren the cage and key so he could put it on afterwards. The teen thanks him by pressing a kiss to the mans lips before making his way to the bathroom.

Once the door is closed, Eren lets out a sigh of relief. He didn’t think I’d be that easy to get the key from the man. Eren had done a good job of earning the man’s trust. The teen quickly removes the necklace around his neck and takes the key hanging from it off. The key was given to him by Ryu, a key to his room. To others the gift would have anyone giving themselves to the man, but Eren was nothing like them, he was just a great actor. Luckily the key was very similar to the one that unlocked his courting cage. And with this key Eren could get out of Titan territory and could leave this place behind.

Smiling to himself, the brunet cleaned himself up and put on the courting cage, locking it with the key. The metal of the new key is cold against Eren’s bare chest and he loves it. Picking up the fake key, the brunet exits the bathroom and hands his master the key, hoping he doesn’t notice a difference. Ryu eyes the key for a moment before placing it on the nightstand. Before Eren can sit down on the bed, Ryu yanks him forward by his courting cage. The boy stumbles onto the bed landing on his master’s thighs.

“Is something wrong Master Ryu?” He asks looking at the man with doe eyes. Ryu smiles a sickening smile and shakes his head.

“No my pup, I was just making sure you locked it properly.” Eren gritted his teeth behind closed lips at the pet name but made sure to throw the man a fake smile in return. Eren slowly shifted away from he man’s thighs and lied his head on the pillows. Ryu joined him by placing a hand on Eren’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. The teen leans into the attention still wanting to keep up the loyal dog act until the very end.

* * *

 

For Eren it seemed like hours before he deemed the man to be high on slumber. And in all that time the man never once removed his hand from the boy’s thigh, and that irritated Eren greatly. Tanned fingers gently tried to pry the hand off, he hesitated at first because the grip tightened when he touch Ryu’s hand. But it relaxed and Eren was able to remove himself from the man’s clutches. He places his pillow in his place hoping it’ll be enough to convince the sleeping man that he’s still there.

Eren slips his way out of the room without leaving a trace of noise. Instead of taking the elevator down, he takes the stairs knowing the sound of the elevator will wake his master, or now ex-master. When he reaches the end he goes through the door with the unlit exit sign above it, instead of the door that leads through the lobby. Eren didn’t want to run into anyone, they’d be suspicious of his sneaking around when he should be asleep with his master. With that in mind, Eren knew he couldn’t just walk straight through the city. No, he had to go around the backs of the city even though it would take longer than he wanted, but Eren didn’t want to ruin this. He had created this plan five years ago when The Titans tried to take over Survey Corp territory. They had succeed in taking one section of their territory, a town they called Maria. Of course it was only possible with the shedding of blood. And there was unnecessary death on both sides of the battle, specially _her’s_.

Eren’s brown locks moved as he shook his head, getting the thoughts of _her_ out of his head. He didn’t need that distracting him, the only thing that should be on his mind is getting out of Titan territory and how he’ll try to convince the Survey Corps to let him become one of them. Eren knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

* * *

 

An hour into Eren’s constant walking and sneaking, he finally reached Maria, the town the Titans stole. Not many Titans lived here, nobody was really comfortable living close to the Survey Corps’s borders. That was good news to the teen because that means he could run the rest of his way without drawing attention. And he did so, making sure to watch where he stepped because of his bare feet. He wished he could have gathered up some clothes so he didn’t waltz through Survey Corps’s territory in his birth suit and a cage around his dick. But Eren couldn’t risk getting caught smuggling clothes, it’d be a harsh punishment. And the punishment wouldn’t be behind closed doors, oh no, it’d be in the middle of the city for everyone to watch.

Eren’s thoughts consumed him to the point it took him a moment to realize he was at Survey Corps’s borders. A smile split over Eren’s face as he fumbled to remove the key from around his neck. There was a detector here that would alert Ryu if someone crossed the border. The only way to get over undetected was to use the key to deactivate it. Eren found the detector power box and stuck the key in the lock and twisted hoping this was indeed the right key. His stomach lurched as the power box popped open to reveal a few buttons and an on and off switch. Trying to calm his excitement, Eren carefully pushes down the button from ON to OFF. The green light above the detector turned off, meaning it had powered down.

He couldn’t keep his excitement down as he locked the box and put the key back around his neck. Walking past the detector, Eren looked around as he got farther and farther away from Titan territory. He didn’t know what to do now, did he find someone that could help him? But what if they try to kill him because he’s a Titan? And what was he going to do if they refused to let him join them? Would he go back to Ryu? No, the punishment for leaving was so humiliating Eren couldn’t even bare to think about it.

Eren’s thoughts come to an abrupt stop as he sees a shadow in the corner of his eye. His shoulders tense up as he listens closely. The brunet doesn’t hear anything but the shift in the wind, but he knows he’s not alone. Eren also knows he can’t attack them, he doesn’t want to seem as a threat. Going against every instinct in his body, Eren relaxes his body and holds his hands up in surrender. And as soon as the boy does so, a dagger is against his throat. Eren tenses up again and looks to the right as the figure makes their way into his line of view.

They or more like he took his place in front of Eren, dagger unmoved. The brunet couldn’t help but gaze down at the smaller male, the man was stunning. Eren had seen so many nude bodies in his lifetime but he had never met someone as breath taking as the man before him. The darkness of his black hair, that didn’t even part perfectly in middle, made him want to run his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. And then it was the sharpness in his features, and his slim looking body that made Eren think that he wouldn’t mind seeing the raven with his birth suit on. But out of all of the star struck features, the dangerous, gray eyes the man had pulled Eren straight in. Even though those eyes glared at him with sharpness that was sharper than the dagger against his throat.

The dagger pressed farther against his throat, causing Eren to snap out of his daze. Eren blinked down at the raven not really sure what to do or say, but all he knew was that his arms were getting tired. Within realizing this, his arms seemed to suddenly be heavier now and they screamed at him to lower them. Eren being Eren did so, but he did it slowly hoping to the gods that the man didn’t slit his throat while doing so. His gray eyes shifted to Eren’s moving arms but didn’t do anything else. Eren let his tanned arms hang lazily by his sides, not really sure what to do with them. The two of them stood there, staring at one another with not a word spoken between them. Eren began to wonder what the man’s voice would sound like. Would it be deep? Sharp? Sexy? Fortunately, Eren didn’t have to wait long to get his answer.

“What the hell do you think your doing here, Titan?” Oh fuck, Eren thought to himself it. That voice was all of the above and damn he wanted the man to continue. Then realizing the man asked him a question and was expecting an answer, Eren leaned back from the dagger not liking it so close if he was talking.

“I-I wanted to join you, I-I mean the Survey Corps.” Eren couldn’t help but stutter, the man’s glare seemed to darken as he talked. The dagger was close to his neck again and he had to resist the urge to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Why would a Titan want to join us?” The raven said blankly and Eren went to respond but was cut off. “Oh I know, to spy on us so you could take the rest of the city because Maria wasn’t enough.” He sneered and this makes Eren frown deeply.

“If I was a spy I would have come during the day because at night I have a better chance of being killed.” Eren says, making direct eye contact with the small male.

“You haven’t been killed so far.”

“Yet.” The teen retorts, taking a step back from the dagger because honestly it was getting on his nerves. “If you’re going to kill me get it over with, this dagger is getting annoying.” Eren was surprised at what was rolling off his tongue. Where had this anger and irritation come from?

The man huffed at him and scanned over Eren looking for any weapons. But his scanning stopped at the courting cage, eyeing it weirdly. Eren’s cheeks warmed up a little as he shifted awkwardly, the feeling of the man’s eyes on his dick made him want to jump off a building. The raven moved the dagger away from his throat finally and tapped it against the cage. “What the fuck is that?”

Eren squeaked at the dagger being so close to his dick. “D-Don’tt do that! It’s a courting cage!” Eren all but exclaimed at the man, trying to put distance between the dagger and his manhood.

“A courting cage?” The raven asks, his eyes finally moving away from the teen’s crotch and up at him.

“It means I have a master and that I’m not up for grabs.” His thin eyebrows scrunched up, forming a line on the bridge of his nose.

“The fuck, so that thing keeps you from fucking anyone but this master person?”

“Pretty much, the master is the only one with the key to unlock it.”

“So what? Did you think you were going to join us and walk around with a cage on your dick for the rest of your life?” The raven retorts while rolling his eyes. Eren glares at the man, why did this man seem to think he was stupid?

“No, I planned on unlocking it with this key.” Eren held the key up by the chain, showing it to the man. “I switched it with another key before I made my escape.”

“Huh, you’re not as dumb as I expected for a Titan.”

“Well not all Titans have been planning their escape for five years.” Eren points out, but the man doesn’t look amused in the slightest. The man’s glare hardens, if that’s even possible at this point, and it makes Eren swallow hard.

“If you want to join the Survey Corps, talking back to me isn’t going to get you anywhere.” His voice was low and he said each word slowly as to make sure the brunet understood every bit of that sentence. This man dripped in authority, so much that Eren was scared to find out how much authority the said man had.

“I apologize.” Eren said and bowed his head slightly but all he got in return was a click of the man’s tongue. He knew he probably shouldn’t speak up again but Eren was too determined for his own good. “I don’t just want to join the Survey Corps, but I also want to become a Fighter.” The teen confessed and made eye contact with the raven again. He faintly saw a flicker of surprise in those gray eyes but it went as quickly as it came. A Fighter was the soldiers that trained to fight in the battles with the Titans. Eren had seen groups of them when the Titans came to take away Maria. He was only ten then but he knew he wanted to be just like them, but what happen afterwards made him put his plan into action.

“So you’re willing to kill your own kind?” The raven asked, his glare wasn’t as strong now.

“I’m not like them, so yes. I don’t agree with anything they do in that place.”

“You’re willing to kill women and children?”

“I don’t have to worry about that.” Eren admits bitterly, his mind filling with events of the past.

“What do you mean?” The man didn’t even bother hiding his curiosity.

“Because the old leader demanded that every female, even if they were a child, to be slaughtered because they were causing over population.” Eren’s stomach twisted in knots as the thought of _her_ being ripped away and murdered right in front of him. The man before him was left speechless, Eren didn’t blame him. The Titans were known to be cruel but murdering women and children for population control was way out of proportion. Lost in his thoughts of the past, Eren is startled when the man speaks up again.

“I’m only going to say this once, and if you break this rule your out. Understand?” Those ocean green eyes widen and Eren nods his head. “If you ever betray or put my people in danger, I’ll send your ass right back to where you came from and then I’ll kill you when we come to take over the rest of the city.” Eren gapes at the man, words unable to form in his mouth but he knew he had to answer the man.

“O-Of course.” Eren finally gets off his tongue. “And honestly if I was to do so, I’d gladly let you kill me.” The man seemed satisfied with that and nodded and began walking, motioning Eren to follow him. Eren scrambles to catch up to the man and walked along side the raven.

“What’s your name, Brat?” Eren glanced over at the man.

“Eren Jaeger, you?” The man looked over at the teen with a blank stare.

“Levi, the leader of the Survey Corps and Captain of the Fighters.” Eren faltered in his walking and stepped on a rock in the process. The teen groaned in pain and hopped on one foot to see if the rock was still there.

“Tsk, we need to get you some shoes and clothes. Now stop jumping around like an idiot Jaeger.”


	2. Don't Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is brought into Survey Corps territory and has to try and prove his worth among the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to get this chapter but its done and over 3K words! I'm so happy to have this done and I hope you all will enjoy it!

It was warm that night in the city but the wind made the warmth seem bitter. Specially when you’re nude, walking the streets with the leader of the Survey Corps. Eren couldn’t decide if it was good or bad that the person who confronted him first was the leader that would decide the boy’s fate. Good because the man already somewhat accepted Eren into his territory. But it was also bad because Eren had no idea what the man planned to do to him. Surely Eren had to do something to prove his worth to the raven and his people. All he could hope was that the Survey Corps wasn’t as cruel as the Titans. 

Eren’s thoughts soon shifted to Ryu and how the man would react to him being gone. He would be angry, Eren knew, and he’d probably blame one of the Titans for taking him or the Survey Corps. Then he’d get a report from his minions that the detector had been shut off through the power box. Eren could see the man grabbing the key Eren switched and see if it locked the door to his room. And when it did, Ryu would know exactly what had happened. He’d know that Eren left willingly, planned it even, and all their courting was just an act to get out of that ranched place. But here’s where Eren didn’t know what would happen next. Ryu was as unpredictable as he was predictable. When it came to courting, anger, or pride Eren knew the man. But the teen had never, after spending two years with the man, figured out how the man planned or thought. And that terrified Eren greatly not knowing what the man would plan after the discovery he is to make when he woke up.

“Oi, brat! Are Titans deaf or something?” A harsh voiced snapped Eren out of his lingering thoughts of Ryu. Shaking his head, the teen turned to the raven.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.” Levi cocked an eyebrow at the boy and scoffed.

“Probably thinking about how you’re going to earn my trust and betray us.” Eren couldn’t help but give the man a look. Would the raven ever stop accusing him for such things? If he was to stay here would his title as a formal Titan ever be dropped?

“I was thinking about my leader, Ryu, and how he’s going to react to waking up without me there.” Eren informs the man with a shrug. There was nothing wrong with being honest was there? Eren did want to earn Levi’s trust so when ever something bad happened he wouldn’t be blame for it instantly. Unfortunately, it seemed earning his trust would cost the teen an arm and a leg.

“Let me guess, you fucked your leader before taking your little plan of escape into action.” Levi stated with sarcasm dripping from his tongue. Eren glanced at the man, and Levi’s face twisted into disgust. “Fuck, you really did?”

“He’s my master, if I didn’t it’d be suspicious and I didn’t plan on playing the ‘loyal dog who loves to get fucked by their master’ act for two years and it be all for nothing.” The teen couldn’t help but sneer at the man. Sure the man told him not to talk back but he wasn’t going to let the raven talk about him like he was some kind of slut. Eren could be one when he wanted but it was all an act in the end. Levi was quiet, the look disgust had faded but he still held his frown. After a while Eren decided that the man wasn’t going to respond so he looked away and gazed at the city.

* * *

 

A half an hour had passed before Levi had seemed to reach his destination. Eren stopped to gaze up at the tower that look strangely identical with the one Ryu claimed as his. With that in mind Eren assumed that this was Levi’s and followed the man. The lobby was dimly lit and was not occupied by anyone. Levi strutted over to the elevator and pressed the lit circle making it ding open. What made Eren wary was the fact the man had pressed the button to go down and not up. The teen shook off the wariness and walked into the boxed area.

As the door shut Eren looked at his reflection on the steel wall. All he saw was his bare flesh and the awful courting cage. The sea colored eyes shifted to the raven’s reflection and took in what he was wearing. The man wore ripped, dark gray jeans, a black t-shirt, and a green, black sleeved jacket. The jacket held a small logo on the front, and if Eren was correct there was a larger version on the back. The logo its self was a navy wing and a white wing crossing paths. Eren had remembered seeing the wings at the battle for Maria, and he was always allured by the simple design. The belts on the man’s thighs caught the teen’s attention next. There was, on each thigh, two belts strapped tightly with a knife locked into place by them.

Eren moved his gaze when he felt another on him. The man was looking at Eren with a face full of blankness and the teen couldn’t help but feel a blush rise. This man was fully dressed while he stood there stark naked like no care in the world. Though he’d gotten used to it since the others around him were also bare, but being around someone who’s not makes Eren feel exposed. The teen shifts awkwardly and tries to cover his crotch, but fails as he hits the courting cage which sends pain through his manhood. He groans quietly to himself and moves his hands by his sides, cheeks even more covered in a dusty blush. Levi’s reflection on the door shifts as the man smirks slightly at the teen’s antics.

The reflection is soon gone as the doors slide open to reveal a dimly lit area. The two exit the elevator and Eren examines the basement like room. Its filled with a few boxes and loose papers but what catches Eren’s eyes is the metal bars of a cell. He frowns as he realizes that’s where Levi is leading him. The teen wanted to hit himself in the head. What did he expect? To have a luxury room on the top floor?

Levi swung the door open and looked at Eren expectantly. The teen sighed but went into the cell anyway and cringed at the sound of the door locking behind him. He looked around and saw a creaky old bed in the corner and went to sit on it.

“I’ll be here to collect you in the morning.” The raven’s voice traveled through the cell like an echo. Eren nodded and the man turned away but Eren called out to him.

“W-Wait! Is there a possibility I could get some clothes?” He stuttered out nervously and the raven paused and glanced back. Levi studied him with narrowed eyes making him more nervous.

“If you’re able to prove yourself during the trail then you will and you won’t sleep in here tomorrow night.”

“Trail?” Eren mumbles but nods anyways in understanding and the man takes his leave. The brunet can’t help but stare at the man as he left. Once the elevator doors closed again the dangerous aura disappeared.

A sigh escaped his lips as he slumped down against the bed that groaned at him. He also groaned as his courting cage shifted and he gripped the key around his neck. A grin spread across the boy’s face as he scrambled to get the necklace off. Carefully, Eren unlocked the cage and raise his hips to help slip it off. When it was off Eren threw it onto the ground without a care and let out a small shout. Then he laughed, still grinning. He couldn’t believe he did it! He got away from Ryu! And now the only thing in his worries was the trail tomorrow. He didn’t let that get to him though and fell asleep for the first time without the courting cage after two years.

* * *

 

Waking up cold wasn’t something Eren could imagine liking, but he did. Waking up warm meant the was there with Ryu but waking up cold gave the teen a sense of freedom. He shivered and curled up in the single sheet of the bed and smiled. Eren has never felt this happy since _she_ was murdered and he never wanted it to end. The boy didn’t care if he had to sleep on these scratchy sheets every night, he’d always wake up happy.

“What are you smiling about Titan?” The voice shatters the moment. Sea green eyes blink open and look over at the cell door. There stood the raven haired man with a neutral glare pointed at the teen. Eren sat up and ran his fingers through his brown, tangled locks while letting out a yawn. When sleep began to seep away the teen finally answered the man.

“It has been a while since I woke up cold.” He admits with a small chuckle at the end. Levi’s eyebrows shoot up and gives him and odd look.

“You were smiling because you woke up cold.” He deadpans and Eren realizes how odd that could sound.

“For two years I woke up next to a man who I didn’t want but wanted me. So waking up cold means I’m not in that place anymore.” The man tilts his head a little.

“You’re really strange compared to other Titans who’ve crossed my territory.”

“I’m not one of them and never have been.” Eren says staring at the man, daring him to say otherwise. You’d think challenging the leader of the Survey Corps wouldn’t be a good idea for but who knew maybe it earned Eren a few points from the leader.

“He really is a rogue titan!” A new voice arises and it makes Eren tense up out of surprise. Levi doesn’t even so much as shift but rather hums in agreement. The teen grips the sheets close to his waist as a teenage girl appears behind Levi. The girl had short, red hair tied into pig tails. Bright green eyes similar to Eren’s and was slightly shorter than Levi. She wore dark purple jeans with a jacket just like Levi’s except only one of the sleeves was black while the other was white. Eren couldn’t take his eyes off the girl and Levi didn’t seem to like that.

“Don’t be getting any ideas bastard.” The teen snapped out of his daze and looked at Levi with wide eyes and began shaking his head frantically.

“N-No! I-I didn’t mean to stare! Its just been so long since I’ve seen a girl.” Eren exclaims shaking his hands around like a mad man. Levi doesn’t lift the glare he’s had on Eren since he caught the teen staring at the girl.

“Come on Levi bro, if he was giving me that stare then I would have already kicked his ass.” The girl says with a wide smile. Eren gives a little sigh of relief when the man softens his glare. “Also what did he mean that he hasn’t seen a girl in a long time?” The red head adds with the tilt of her head.

“Apparently the previous leader had all the women killed because of over population.” Levi explains, disgust laced in each word. Eren gritted his teeth and looked away, glaring down at the sheets. He could feel the the girl’s gaze on him and for some reason it felt gentle

“Is that why you claim not to be one of them?” Levi suddenly speaks up taking Eren by surprise. He looks over at the leader and speaks, his eyes not leaving those captivating grays.

“Yes, they killed someone very close to me right in front of my eyes when I was ten.” Levi took in the words the teen spoke and analyzed them carefully. The leader didn’t get a chance to respond as new voice spoke up.

“Levi everyone has gathered for the trail.” Eren’s eyes shift away from the leader to the newcomer. He was a tall young man with sandy blonde hair and wore the same jacket the red headed girl was wearing. Levi nodded at the man and unlocked the cell door.

“Come on rogue lets see if you can earn a place here.” At those words from Levi, anxiety filled Eren’s stomach. Swallowing the lump in his throat he lifted the thin sheet off of himself and stood before the three nude. Eren didn’t let himself be embarrassed as he felt gazes on him. Levi suddenly let out a sound of disapproval and the brunet glanced at the man with raise brows. “Where’s your dick cage?” The teen was a surprised by the question but bent down to pick up what he presumed the man was asking about. “Put it back on.” The raven commanded causing Eren to frown.

“B-But-”

“It’s only fair to my people if they see you the way I found you, nude and all.” Eren didn’t respond, too scarred that it might ruin his chance here if he argued. He did as Levi ordered and slipped the key off around his neck and pulled the courting cage up his bare legs. Once it was adjusted as comfortably as it could be, Eren locked it with the bronze colored key. Placing it back around his neck the teen walked up to the three figures at the door. The blonde held up hand cuffs that clinked together when moved. Biting his tongue, Eren held his wrist out to him and the cuffs were soon locked around his wrist. As he was lead to the elevator, Eren couldn’t help but hope he could make it through whatever this trail consisted of.

* * *

 

Eren was blinded by the bright light radiating from the sun above them. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright rays, his ears began picking up chatter. Chatter you’d hear from a large group of people which Eren realized he was being lead to. The brunet nibbled on his bottom lip nervously as the noise of the crowd faded as they caught sight of him. He could feel them all. Each and every pair of eyes were on him and it wasn’t a good feeling. Eren could feel the hatred, disgust, and anger in those gazes point right at him. He lowered his head, not having to courage to look at these people. Afraid that actually seeing the pain the Titans have caused these people would be worse than the glares. So instead he looked over at their leader hoping the man wasn’t looking at him the same way.

To the teen’s surprise the man was already looking at him, watching him in a way. The leader was taking in everything about Eren. The way he squirmed in discomfort of the hateful glares. The way he had lowered his head unable to meet those glares and instead looked at him himself. Levi didn’t hold the emotions his people were throwing at Eren. No, he looked at him in an observing kind of manner that somewhat calmed the boy. Unfortunately, not enough to get rid of the buzzing nerves running through out Eren’s body.

Eren’s trek came to an end as he was stopped and forced onto his knees. His arms were jerked up by his cuffs that were then secured to a post behind him. Tan arms hung lazily as ocean eyes finally observed their surrounds and gulped at the number of people that would be deciding their worth. In the corner of his eye, Levi came to stand next to him and all eyes were on the raven.

“Survey Corps, thank you for gathering on such short notice.” The man began, scanning his people as he spoke. “Last night I was out for a walk when someone set off our detector. And as you can see here, it was the Titan knelt here before you.” The crowd’s gazes shift to Eren and the teen gulped. “This Rogue Titan, Eren Jaeger, claims he wants to join us and to become a Fighter.” Levi pauses as shouts began to roar from the people.

“He has to be lying!”

“You can’t trust a Titan!”

“He’s a spy!”

“Corporal Levi how do we know the Rogue speaks the truth?”

“Silence!” His voice is sharp like a whip and carries like the wind. The crowd doesn’t dare speak as the man opens his mouth. “I understand your concerns Survey Corps, I had them too.” Eren was in amazement at how calm the man spoke like he was almost relaxed. “From what this Rogue has told me, I wouldn’t blame him for leaving them. But of course my choice is decide along you all because we are all equal here.” Eren doesn’t know the exact definition for the word equal but the people here bathed in it. This was something he himself had never experienced and not one part of Eren hated it. “So I ask you, how should we prove the boy’s worth to be one of us?” Whispers filled to air and Eren was anxious to know what they were talking about. But Eren couldn’t catch any piece of conversation the people were having and it frustrated him to no end. Though he didn’t let that get to him, Eren wanted to impress these people. Wanted to show them he wasn’t a Titan that he was one of them. The teen was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the whispers had come to an end.

Eren’s head was jerked to the right as a searing pain spread across his cheek. A bitter taste filled his mouth and the teen spat the substance onto the ground. Before he could register that he had just been kicked in the face another blow was upon him. Pain was inflicted to his gut knocking the air right out of him. Eren’s head was jerked up by his hair and he then got a quick glimpse of who exactly was causing him pain. Levi held an emotionless mask as his knee connected with the teen’s face. Blood gushed from his nose as the raven delivered many more blows to the boy’s body. He wanted to fight back with all his might. Eren could, his legs weren’t restrained by anything but he didn’t let his legs so much as twitch. Eren was here to prove himself, and if getting the shit beat out him was how so be it. Eren voices a loud cry of pain as his face is slammed into the ground, the toe of a boot was now planted onto the back of his skull.

“Not going to fight back and tear my throat out like the Titan you are?” Levi jabs and Eren grits his teeth glaring at the ground.

“I’m not like them!” Eren shouts, blood gurgles in his throat as he speaks.

“You’re not?” Levi sends another set of blows, not even giving the teen a chance to take a breather. Eventually, Eren’s head was against the post with a face full of Levi’s boot when the man spoke once more. “Why do you want to become a Fighter?” The boot leaves the boy’s bloody face and his hair is yank once more so that know Eren had to look at the raven.

“I-I,” Eren chokes on the blood in his throat for a moment. “I want to kill them, just like they did my mother when I was ten.” It has been so long since Eren had uttered the word mother and he didn’t bother holding back the tear that slipped down his tanned skin. Levi loosened his grip on the boy’s hair and Eren slumped, the only thing holding him up was the cuffs around his wrist.

“Survey Corps, has this boy proven his worth?” Mumbles were heard from the crowd but Eren couldn’t hear it over the pounding of his heart. He closed his eyes and prayed for acceptance more than he ever has in his fifteen years of life. The sound of his name broke him from his prayers and opened his eyes to the man standing before him.

“Eren Jaeger you have proven yourself not only to me but to my people.” Those green eyes widen so big as he felt the cuffs open, releasing him from the post. Eren slumped to ground as tears of absolute joy pooled in his eyes. Soft fabric was placed onto his shoulders and he lift his head. On his shoulders was a green jacket with pure white sleeves, a jacket just like the ones these people wore. And he couldn’t help but slide his arms through the sleeves and sob in thankfulness of finally having clothes to call his own in this godforsaken world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you notice but the trail scene was a reference to the court scene. I'm sorry for making you go through that pain of our Eren getting beat up but its important for plot!  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback it really makes my day!  
> Instagram (cosplay): @wolfish.160  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


	3. New Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is informed of the rules by Isabel and Farlan before meeting his neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! It took me longer than expected, that was mostly because I didn't really know what I wanted to put in this chapter. But it's here! Hopefully I won't take as long on the next chapter.

The two from earlier that were with Levi when Eren was being retrieved approached him. The teen was now standing and had his newly given jacket wrapped around his waist to give himself a sense of privacy. The blond greeted him with a small smile as for the redhead she wore a giant grin. Eren couldn't help but return their smiles, though his wasn't as big as the girl's.  

"We're here to show you to your official room." The young man explains and motions for the brunet to follow them. And he does so, taking in his surrounds as he goes to make sure he'd remember how to get back. Though this wasn't going to be as hard as Eren presumed considering the Survey Corps territory was a mirror reflection of the Titan's territory. He found this very strange. Why would the city be designed to look the exact same when split into two? It's almost like this city was meant to be divided all along.

"As you can see this is the same building as before but this time we won't be going down." The pigtail girl said, making Eren's mind drift back into reality. "I'm really surprised Big-Bro even let you stay in one of our nicest apartment buildings, usually you have to be here for a couple years to even step foot in here." Eren's eyes widen in surprise as he gazed at the two.

"If you would've been listening, you would have heard that Levi wanted him here so he himself could keep an eye on Eren." The blond jutted in and Eren couldn't help but swallow hard at that.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Eren spoke up for the first time since their departure from the large crowd. The two glanced at him and then at each other.

"I'd only be bad if you really were here to betray us." The blond answered him and Eren accepted that with a nod. "I'm Farlan by the way and this is-"

"Isabel!" Pigtails cut Farlan off with the shout of her name. He rolled his eyes with a small smile at the girl.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Eren replied with a sheepish smile. The teen was surprised by how friendly the two were, considering moments ago he was still considered a Titan. Even after the acceptance, a few people of the crowd continued glaring at the boy. Eren just hoped once he proved he was not here to hurt them in anyway, that everyone would think of him as something other than a Titan.

Stepping into the elevator, Farlan spoke once again as the doors closed together. "We should probably mention the rules here." He glanced at Isabel who nodded, her eyes shifting over to Eren.

"Number one! You must always wear something with the 'Wings of Freedom' logo on it." She pointed to the said logo that was printed onto the front of her jacket. "Number two, you must earn everything here. No stealing of any sorts. Three! Any Titan on Survey Corps territory that proposes a threat is to be killed." The third rule had Eren tensing up. If the teen would have attacked Levi back when the man found him, the teen would've been dead right now. The two noticed Eren's obvious reaction to the third rule and narrowed their eyes accusingly.

"That's not going to be a problem is it?" Farlan said ever so slowly and Eren realized what his reaction looked like.

"No of course not! I'd kill them without mercy. I was just thinking about what would've happened if I had attacked hostile towards Levi when he found me." Their faces soften and Isabel chuckled.

"It's a good thing you weren't, huh?" Eren nodded in agreement and Isabel continued listing off the last two rules. "Alright four, killing a member of the Survey Corps is an instant death sentence unless proven otherwise." This rule was similar to the one the Titans had except there was no way out of the death sentence. The only time that didn't apply was during the massacre of all the females.

"And lastly, and the most important one, if you were to betray the Survey Corps for the Titans you'd suffer a very long and painful death that has no time limit to it." A shiver ran up his spine at the girl's words. The Survey Corps may be known to be less cruel, but in the end they were all thugs and thugs never had a good reputation. "Any questions?" Isabel asked and Eren shook his head.

"No, I understand." The redhead smiled and as if on cue, the doors of the elevator slid open to a hallway lined with doors. The two don't move other than Isabel who playfully shoves the fellow teen out into the hall.

"Remember this is the fifth floor and your room number is 104." Eren stumbles out and turns around surprised but the elevator doors had already shut themselves. The brunet can't help but shake him head and smile. His eyes scan over the room numbers of the doors in front of him and finds that his room isn't that far down the hall. Turning to the left, the numbers began going up by one starting with room 99.

Five doors later Eren stops in front of his said room just as the one next to it opens. Eren embarrassingly jumps when it opens and stares wide eyed at the blond who step out. They look up and freeze, their own eyes becoming wide. Eren face heats up in embarrassment and he gives the other an awkward smile.

"I-um...hi?" The brunet curses himself and clears his throat. The teen boy across from Eren had bobbed, blond hair, bright blue eyes, and was rather short. He was also wearing the same jacket that Eren had around his waist, which had begun to slowly slip away. Ocean eyes widen even more as he gasped in surprise of the cold air that hit his now bare ass. "Shit!" Eren scrambled for the clothing and quickly covered himself. But in his rush to cover himself, he bumped his courting cage causing a lick of pain to shoot through his neither regions. He couldn't help but let out an audible groan.

"A-Are you okay?" The blond squeaked out and Eren nodded with a pained smile.

"Y-Yeah I just hit the cage and it wasn't quite a pleasant feeling." Eren gave a small chuckle and the other boy gave him a shy smile. The boy's blue orbs shifted to Eren's face but not at his eyes. It lingered on his cheek and mouth. Eren, without realizing it, moved his hand and touched the places the other gazed at. He winced at the burning soreness, pulling his hand back which he'd noticed were now covered in the red smear of his own blood. It was the aftermath of the blows Levi had delivered to the boy's face minutes ago.

"I-If you want I can help y-you patch those up." Eren looked up from his hand at the blond and nodded.

"I'd appreciate it." Eren smiled, but not too much because of his busted lip. The blond returned his smile with more confidence than before. Turning to his new room, Eren turned the knob and opened the white door.

Eren had honestly expected a small bed, bathroom and maybe a place to store food. But how he was so glad he was wrong, so very wrong. The door opened up into somewhat of a hallway with a kitchen instantly to the right of Eren. There was a wall on the left side that had a white door, similar to the front. Eren continued walking in and notice the table and chairs next to the kitchen. Strait down the middle of the hallway was a path that led to a glass door, which led you onto a balcony.

"Um, your clothes should be in bedroom." The blond spoke up behind Eren, breaking him from his daze. Green eyes followed where the boy was pointing and assumed the door, placed in the middle of the blank wall, led to his bedroom. "Just call when you're dressed and I'll come patch your wounds." He added and the brunet nodded not hesitating to walk into the room, closing the door behind him.

Eren scanned the room and smiled a little. He'd never really had a comforting place for him to relax. Yes he lived with Ryu, but the only thing he ever did in that room was sleep and get fucked by the man himself. There had only been one time that Eren had ever just laid around in that room.

* * *

 

_The brunet, fourteen at the time, laid on his master's bed as the said master loomed over him. Ryu, who was twenty years old, pressed rough kisses and bites to the boy's body. Usually Eren would be letting out loud cries and whimpers to please the young man. But the boy's mind kept getting distracted. He would randomly let out a noise of pleasure when he'd realized that he wasn't paying attention. The man above him had caught the boy as mush many times and Ryu was becoming irritated. So with an annoyed growl leaving his throat, he grabbed Eren's chin making those ocean eyes look at him._

_"Why the hell do you keep getting distracted?" Ryu demand of the boy and Eren looked away nervously. "Don't look away from me pet!" His voice held anger causing the brunet to snap his gaze back up to Ryu._

_"I'm sorry master Ryu, just something on my mind." Eren mumbled the last part with a small sigh. "I'll try and ignored it, so you can continue." After saying that, Eren wrapped his arms around the man's neck and tried to pull Ryu closer to his body. Tried, Ryu didn't budge and Eren began to feel uneasy._

_"What's on your mind, Eren?" He couldn't help but stiffen. Ryu doesn't often say his name unless he was angry at the brunet. He usually calls him pet and nothing more. So hearing his name leave that man's lips and it not be laced with anger shocked him._

_"I-I, um...today is my mother's birthday." The boy couldn't say without whispering. Sadness filled his gut along with the nervousness of Ryu's reaction to his confession. Sure Ryu wasn't the one who'd decided all the woman should be killed, but Eren didn't know the man's opinion on the matter. To say Eren was surprised at the man's response was an understatement._

_"I lost my mother that day too." The boy didn't even try to cover the shock he felt. Bug eyed with his mouth wide open, Eren stared at him. Ryu tilted the boy's chin up so he'd close his mouth. "Why so surprised?" The man tilted his head to the side with an amusing glint in his eye._

_"Well with you being leader, I though you may have supported the killing of all the females." Eren admitted and Ryu nodded in an understanding way._

_"It did help our population control but I don't believe it was the right course of action to take." Ryu told the boy. Eren was still shocked but this time covered it up. He'd never thought Ryu could be so considerate towards it, so human._

_"Eren, we won't do anything today for the sake of your mother's birthday." The boy couldn't help but smile and force Ryu against his body._

_"Thank you so much master Ryu!" He blurted out of happiness and gratitude. The man above him chuckled and moved himself next to the boy. Pulling his body flush against the boy's back, they just laid there. They spoke a few words but that was all. For once they just laid there on that bed relaxed, stayed there until they could no longer keep their lids open._

_Eren had thought at that moment that maybe if his plan was never to work, that staying with this man for the rest of his life wouldn't be so bad. That the man had a good heart and was actually human. Unfortunately, that thought only lasted for that one day. Cause as the boy awoke from the rather loud grunts and pants behind him. And as he began to register the rather uncomfortable intrusion and bare skin slapping against his, he knew that there was no hope in that thought._

* * *

 

Eren grimaced at the memory, and shook his head. He didn't want to remember that, he wanted to put every memory of Ryu and the Titans in the past. After clearing his mind, Eren noticed an outfit of clothes lying on the bed. Untying the jacket around his waist, along with removing the key around his neck. Eren carefully removed the courting cage and threw it on the bed. Grinning, he picked up a pair of black boxers and slipped them on. The cloth felt odd against his skin, but he couldn't find it in himself to hate it.

The brunet continued to dress himself in black jeans that fit perfectly, a loose gray tank top, and black and white sneakers that were a size too big. Thought Eren didn't mind the shoes being a little big, is was better than them being too small. He then finished it off with the green and white jacket that he was most proud of. Letting out a pleasant sigh as he buttoned up the jacket, he called out to the blond.

"Hey...uh I don't know your name, you can come in." Eren mumble a little at the part about not knowing the boy's name. He heard a soft chuckle as the door was opened.

"It's Armin." He respond with a friendly smile, which Eren returned instantly. "Do the clothes fit?" Armin asked as he made his way to another door that was present in the room.

"The shoes were a little big, but it doesn't bother me too much. Other than that everything else is quite comfortable." Eren told him as he fastened the key necklace around his neck. "Though I'll admit that it does feel weird actually being able to wear clothes and not worry about being caught." Armin seemed to be a little surprised at what Eren said but didn't voice it.

"I'll get the first aid kit come in when your ready." That was all the blond said as they disappeared into what Eren guessed was the bathroom.

Eren was about to follow the other teen but an objected laid on the bed caught his eye. He paused and gazed at the courting cage that he'd never liked. It was the only thing that kept bringing up memories that know should be in the past. Though he'd only been here roughly a day, the boy didn't want to think about anything related to that stupid cage. Looking around, Eren spotted another door in the room and opened it. The door led into a closet that had a few clothes hung up. The brunet then grabbed the courting cage off of the bed and placed in the corner of the closet.

After shutting the door, Eren made his way to the waiting Armin in the bathroom. He cleared his thoughts of the courting cage that was now going to collect dust in the dark corner of the closet. Armin looked up when he entered and motioned to the toilet that had been closed to make a seat. Eren sat down and the blond had already picked up a cotton ball drench in disinfectant.

"This will sting." The blond informed him before he began dabbing at the cut on his cheek. Eren winced a little in discomfort and let out an unpleasant grunt. It did in fact sting but Eren ignored it.

"My name is Eren by the way."

"I know, Captain Levi told us at the trail." His cheeks heated up a little in embarrassment, the raven haired man had told the group his name. Eren didn't speak up again, not really sure what to say. Though Armin began to speak, giving Eren a break from the stupid topics that he thought up during the quietness. "You're the first Titan that has joined us since Maria was taken." Eren glanced up at Armin surprised at the chosen topic.

"I didn't know the Survey Corps ever let the Titans join them." He confessed.

"Well before the fall of Maria, there had never been any major fights between the two so the veterans never really thought letting in, what seemed to be, innocent people. But it turns out most joined so they could turn their backs on us. That's the only reason how the Titans were even able to capture Maria." Eren had always wondered how the Titans were able to take Maria. Now he understood why they were so hesitant towards Titans joining them.

"Are there any Titans still here after Maria?" Armin shook his head as he grabbed a small piece of gauze and medical tape.

"Like I said most were traitors, but a few weren't. Our previous leader, Kenny, ordered them to be killed after Maria was taken." The blonde paused as he placed medical tape over the gauze on Eren's cheek. "Though if Kenny were still here you'd probably wouldn't be here." The brunet stiffened a little at that but didn't let it get to him. Armin had said it was their previous leader so he had nothing to worry about because Levi was the leader. They were quiet as Armin finished and packed away the kit.

"Thanks Armin." Eren broke the silence and the blond's cheeks began to show color.

"You don't have to thank me." Eren was given a shy smile. "Anyways, I can show you around if you want and introduce you to my friends." Armin offered, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'd like that a lot." Eren grinned standing up and making his way out of the bedroom, Amrin following him. When making his way towards the door Eren noticed a key on the counter. "Is this to the apartment?" The blond glanced at the key and nodded.

They left the apartment, after making sure the door was locked. As they stood in the elevator, Eren took off his necklace again and looped the chain through the small key of his new apartment. As the two keys pressed against his chest, Eren couldn't help but smile at his reflection in the door. Instead of bare skin, he saw fabric of colors over the bare. Armin seemed to noticed his happiness and also smiled at Eren's new reflection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think??? Did you catch my sneaky references with the floor number and Eren's room number? And also they're may or may not have been some foreshadowing;)  
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave some feedback!
> 
> Instagram (cosplay): @wolfish.160  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


	4. Friends 101: Fist Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is a fist bump and a certain raven haired leader gives Eren a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update!! I got lazy towards the end of writing this chapter. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope the little extra things (you'll know when you see them) make up for it!
> 
> Also another quick note! If you see a part where someone is talking and it looks like this: â€œWhat's a fist bump?â€� OR you see a word like this: couldnâ€™t  
> Please tell me in the comments because when I copy and pasted the chapter onto here it did that to ALL the quotation marks and apostrophes. Took me a while but I think I fixed them all but knowing me I probably missed one or two. So please inform me if see this and tell me where or what sentence it was in. Thanks!

It was 6:13 in the evening when the two teenagers arrived at what seemed to be a dinning hall. As Eren was lead into the building he observed it with curious eyes. There was a few tables set up across the main floor, many of them were rather large. And in the other section of the building was people walking in empty handed and walking out with a tray of food. The blond in front of him was making their way over there and Eren quickly follows. After getting in line, the brunet looks around once more only to see harsh stares pointed at him. He swallows hard as two of the people staring at him point and whisper about the teen as if he wasn't looking right back at them. A nervousness settles in the boy's stomach as he thinks about how Armin's friends will treat him.

After suffering through many glares and loud whispers Eren finally has a tray in hand and is following Armin to a table. Eren finds its one of the larger tables that can fit up to twelve people. The nervousness doesn't make a move to leave even though there is only one person present. Armin takes his seat at the corner of the table diagonal of the person who had black hair just as dark as Levi's. Said person looked up just as Eren had sat his tray next to Armin's and the brunet took in their feminine features. Again Eren can't help but stare at the teenage girl, its almost hard for Eren to believe there ever was another gender besides male. She gives Armin a small smile but instantly frowns as her eyes shift over to the staring brunet. Eren's face heats up at being caught staring and luckily Armin distracts him from his embarrassment.

"Ah! Eren this is Mikasa, she's one of my best friends." Armin jesters to his childhood friend with a nervous smile. Eren offers Mikasa a nervous smile of his own but all it does is make her stare harden into a glare. The brunet bites his lip, an old nervous habit, and stays silent. He expected for this to happen, of course not all of them would instantly take him in with open arms.

"Mikasa." The blond says to get the others attention away from Eren and on him instead. The two look at each other but neither speak a word. Eren guessed they were having some kind of conversation with their eyes? He didn't know but he also didn't try to interrupt it. Suddenly Mikasa's eyes were back on him, thankfully her gray eyes didn't hold a glare. Then she spoke for the first time since they had arrived to the table.

"If Armin has faith in you, then so do I." Her voice was emotionless but smooth like silk. Eren couldn't help but let out an embarrassing gasp of utter shock. His teal eyes were blown wide as he stared back and forth between the two. The first thing that shocked him was that Armin _already_ had faith in Eren. And the second thing was the fact that Mikasa trusted the blond boy's judgment so easily.

"I-I," Eren cursed himself for stuttering and tried again. "I don't know if you both realize this but that means a lot that you have faith in me. Someone who was a Titan hours, so thanks." Eren can't help but grin to show his gratitude. Armin gave him a smile back in return, so did Mikasa though it was smaller and followed with a nod.

Eren almost fell out of his seat when a gray tray slammed in front of the seat next to him. "Come on you have to agree Ymir was going to punch Reiner after the Krista incident." Another teenage boy said to his dark haired friend. Said teen was the one who owned the tray that now was by Eren's own. He had two toned hair of blond and a brown undercut. While as the other male teen, who the other was speaking to, had black hair and freckled cheeks. "If Farlan hadn't interrupted he'd defiantly been on the ground." The dirty blond continued as he sat down, but his freckled friend didn't respond because his attention was drawn to a certain brunet.

He followed his friend's eyes and looked over at Eren who's nervousness had resurfaced. Both of their eyes were wide as they stared at each other. Everyone at the table was quiet until the long faced blond spoke up.

"So you're the suicidal bastard?" The brunet was taken back because he defiantly didn't expect that to come out of the others horse mouth. Eren decided then and there that the two of them were never going to get along. So Eren being the stubborn person he is, scoffed and retorted back.

"And you have a horse face. Is that how you greet people here?" He rose his eyebrows at the other as if waiting for teen to answer his question. But the teen doesn't answer Eren's question because he's staring at the other stunned with his mouth agape. Suddenly laughter fills in the silence causing Eren to glance towards the source. There stood two more teens, a boy and a girl. They were sat to Mikasa's left and were gasping for air in between their laughing.

"Oh my god Jean!" The boy with the buzzed hair laughed. "The rogue is right! You look like a horse!" He exclaimed and the horse faced jerk or Jean, Eren had learned, glared angrily at the smaller male. The buzzed teen leaned across the table towards Eren with his fist raised. To Eren it seemed like a weak attempt to punch him because obviously he couldn't reach the brunet from where he was. He stared at the fist in confusion and looked over at owner of the fist for an explanation.

"Dude have you never gave someone a fist bump before?"

"What's a fist bump?" Weird looks were thrown at him by the group as the other teen leaned back taking his 'fist bump' with him.

"So Titans don't wear clothes and they don't do fist bumps with their friends either?"

"Master Ryu didn't allow me to have friends." Eren explained, still not understanding the fist bump thing.

"Who the fuck is Master Ryu?" Jean speaks up and the brunet turns to him.

"He's the leader of the Titans."

"Okay one why do you call him master and two why hell could you not have friends." The horse questions Eren again. Though this time Eren is quiet, not sure if he should tell the group of teens. Looking down at his tray, Armin placed a hand on his shoulder. With a sigh, Eren just lets the words tumble out of his mouth.

"I was his pet and pets must always obey their master," He pauses and looks up again. "Besides I couldn't be friends with those bastards even if I had the choice." A silence settles over the table causing Eren to return his stare to his tray full of untouched food.

Fortunately, a group of five arrives at the table and the brunets eyes leave his tray once again. The five fill up the rest of the seats making it a total of twelve, including Eren. Two girls sit on the same side as the freckled teen and another girl and two boys sit on the side across from Eren.

"What's up with the silence?" A brown haired teen girl who also had freckles asks. Everyone gazes move to the elephant in the room, Eren Jaeger who waves shyly at them. His gaze moves frantically between everyone until it settles on Armin who opened his mouth to speak.

"As you all know this is Eren, I guess you could say he's my new neighbor." Armin smiles softly and turns to Eren. "Time for introductions," The blond states and points over to Jean. "That's Jean, Marco, Krista, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Connie, and Sasha." He lists off the groups' names, each one doing a little jester when they were introduced. Eren's head was buzzing as he tried to remember all the names and the faces to them.

_**104 th Fighters Dinning Hall Seating Chart** _

Jean  Eren  Armin

Marco                           Mikasa

Krista                            Sasha

Ymir                              Connie

Reiner  Bertolt  Annie

"When you said you were introducing me to your friends I thought you meant like four people." Eren gets a few laughs and chuckles from the group and a shrug from Armin. The group falls into a decent chatter while Eren finally digs into his food that had been sitting there untouched. As he chews on a piece of bread his eyes drifts, and they land on a very familiar raven haired leader.

Levi was sitting at a smaller table that held seven people. He recognized Isabel and Farlan from the group but that was it. Eren feels like he got a glimpse of the other four earlier this morning. He didn't get time to dwell on it as a piercing gray gaze met his. Levi had caught him staring at the group and couldn't help gulping, which was a bad idea because it made the food in his mouth block his windpipe. He tried to cough casually and that thankfully did the trick while turning away from the raven with dusted cheeks. Even though he could feel the others gaze on him, Eren didn't look back and joined in on the chatter.

_**Squad/Patrol Leader's Dinning Hall Seating Chart** _

Isabel  Levi

Petra                 Farlan

Oluo                  (empty)

Eld  Gunther

* * *

 

Eren had stayed with Armin and his friends for almost two hours. But before the clock struck eight they dismissed themselves and Eren decided to head back his apartment for some alone time. Not that he didn't enjoy all the accompany he had received today, the brunet just needed a breather. And that's why the said teen was leaning against the guard rail of his balcony, gazing out into the city. There was a light breeze in the air that smelt of the dark night that was soon approaching. The blue and green eyes gleamed with beauty from the glare the sunset had cased on them. Every once in a while his dark lashes would cover it but it'd soon be back to their everlasting beauty.

While Eren was city gazing a knock came from his door. A knock he did not hear from the balcony of distraction. And that made the knocker click his tongue and jiggle the door knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't, causing the raven to click his tongue once more even though he was glad it was unlocked. He walked in, shutting the door of course and _locking_ it, finding the balcony door ajar with a certain brunet standing out there.

Levi was quiet when he walked up to glass door and gazed at the boy for a moment. The man feels disappointment in his gut when he notices Eren isn't naked. He a little baffled by this, sure the teen was attractive but the raven wouldn't take interest in a formal Titan. Even if he'd come to trust the brat he'd never let something like that happen, right?

Dismissing the thought, Levi cleared his throat loudly to get the others attention. Eren is startled causing him to move on autopilot and pushes the raven against the glass door. There's a fire in the boy's ocean eyes that soon deflates when a very familiar knife lies against his throat. He blinks and gasps when he realizes it's Levi who had startled him. The brunet instantly backs away opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Once Eren finds his words he begins apologizing over and over again.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He first spouts out, tangling his fingers in his hair. "Damn it you startled me and my reflexes took over. I can't believe I did that I'm sorry Levi..." The teen kept ranting on not even paying attention to the amused look Levi was giving him.

"Having reflexes like that is not bad, a good quality for a Fighter." Levi praises, stopping the teen's ranting. There is obvious surprise in brunet's eyes but appreciated it never the less.

"Thank you?" Eren's words are hesitant and thankfully Levi doesn't comment on it. The raven comes to stand next to Eren and looks over the city just as the other had been doing before.

"Do you still want to become a Fighter?" Levi asks the question that brought him here in the first place. He had thought about asking the brat during dinner but the teen had seemed to be enjoying his time talking to others his own age. The raven didn't want to mess that up for Eren knowing he was bound to be hated on by others.

"Yes." Eren answers quick but not too quickly to cause suspicion. In some way Levi felt proud that the formal Titan was so eager to defeat his own kind. The man still didn't trust Eren but he didn't feel the need to constantly breath down the teen's neck to make sure they weren't planning something.

"Not bad..." Levi trails off, glancing at the other briefly. "We fight and train in squads, there are four of them, you will be in mine." His explanation is blunt but explanatory enough. "Two squads train together for two hours everyday. My squad trains after breakfast so no sleeping in." Eren listened closely to what the other was saying, almost feeling like he should be taking notes.

"We also have two hour patrols through out the day, one in the morning, afternoon, and evening. I patrol alone in between three and six a.m." Levi digs through his pocket pulling out a folded paper. "That's why I was the one who found you and not a group of five." He hands the paper to Eren who unfolds it curiously. "That has the daily schedule and the ranks and positions within the Fighters."

The brunet's eyes scan over the names and gasps a little. "I ate dinner with most of the people on here! I didn't even know they were Fighters." He tells the raven who's eyes held amusement. Levi glances at his watch before turning to the boy.

"When it's time for training Armin will meet you in the hall and show you to the training grounds and will also show you where you will meet up for patrols." The brunet nodded and the raven made his way to the glass door. "I'll see you tomorrow Jaeger," He turns his gray gaze to Eren. "Also you must call me Corporal unless we are in private." The man's voice had dropped to a commanding tone, making Eren gulp.

"Y-Yes sir." Levi gave a nod of approval and left, making sure the door was locked behind him. And Levi couldn't help but scold at nothing after the shiver he had felt after Eren had called him 'sir'. That brunet was getting him and he had no idea why. Of course the corporal wouldn't let the brat get to him anymore after this... _right?_

 

_**Fighter's Daily Schedule** _

**6am to 8am**.............................. _Isabel Patrol_

 **8am to 10am**.............. _Breakfast / Free Time_

 **10am to 12pm**................. _Levi & Eld Training _

**12pm to 2pm**.................... _Lunch / Free Time_

 **2pm to 4pm**................................. _Oluo Patrol_

 **4pm to 6pm**......... _Farlan & Gunther Training_

 **6pm to 8pm**.................... _Dinner / Free Time_

 **8pm to 10pm**............................ _Petra Patrol_

 **10pm to 12am**.............................. _Free Time_

 **12am to 8am**....................................... _Sleep_

 **12am to 6am**.......... _Isabel Patrol Sleep_

 **3am to 6am**........................ _Levi Patrol_

 

_**Character Ranks/Positions** _

_**Survey Corps** _

_Leader:_ Levi Ackerman

 _Second in Command:_ Farlan Church

 _Third in Command:_ Isabel Magnolia

 

_**Fighter's Ranks** _

_Captain:_ Levi Ackerman

_ Squad Leaders: _

Farlan Church

Eld Jinn

Gunther Schulte

_Patrol Leaders:_

Isabel Magnolia

Petra Ral

Oluo Bozado

 

_**Squads** _

_Levi:_

Mikasa Ackerman

Eren Jaeger

Armin Arlert

_Farlan:_

Reiner Braun

Jean Kirstein

Marco Bott

_Eld:_

Annie Leonhart

Connie Springer

Sasha Blouse

_Gunther:_

Bertolt Hoover

Krista Lenz

Ymir

 

_**Patrols** _

_Isabel:_

Marco Bott

Sasha Blouse

Krista Lenz

Armin Arlert

_Petra:_

Mikasa Ackerman

Annie Leonhart

Eren Jaeger

Jean Kirstein

_Olou:_

Reiner Braun

Bertolt Hoover

Connie Springer

Ymir

_Levi:_

?

 

? = to be reveled

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked the extra stuff for example the seating charts, daily schedule, and the ranks/positions! I worked really hard making the last two so I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did making them. Also if you have questions about the schedule or ranks please ask me in the comments! I'd love to answer them as long as they don't spoil the story!
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading! Please leave feedback, it really makes my day!  
> Instagrams: cosplay - @wolfish.160 , art - @wolfish.draws  
> Amino/Tumblr: wolfish160


	5. Always a Fighter at Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren experiences the first half of his first day being a Fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So it has been what like...7 months since I last updated this story...haha. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for such a long wait! But you have to understand that school has been keeping me more busy than usual and a lot of the time leaving me unmotivated. And most of the time when I felt motivated I end up drawing rather than writing. Also my last reason would be that I had ZERO ideas for this chapter and it sucked because I love this story so much! But thankfully while writing this I was able to come up with ideas for the next chapter that is going to have some big foreshadowing. Anyways that enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!

The banging on the door startled the teen out of his peaceful sleep, causing him to groan so loud it could be heard out into the hallway. The short blond that stood in said hallway rolled his eyes and pulled out the key that Captain Levi had given him for emergencies. Not that this was an emergency, but Armin wasn’t going to wait for Eren to get his lazy ass out of bed. Eren heard the front door open before it was slammed shut making him groan again at the loudness.

“I will drag you out of that bed if you’re not up in five minutes!” Armin yelled on the other side of Eren’s bedroom door. When Armin heard the ruffling of sheets he smirked and went in the kitchen to prepare the breakfast he brought.

“Fuck...the only thing I miss about living in Titan territory was the fact I could sleep all day.” Eren mumbled to himself as he made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he did so, he couldn’t help but stare at himself in the mirror and noticed how oily his hair was and the griminess of his skin. Eren also looked over the bandage on his cheek and figured it probably needed a desperate change. Scrunching up his nose as he leaned down to spit out the minty paste, his gaze traveled to the shower. Peeking behind the curtain, while whipping his mouth with the back of his hand, he noticed it was already stalked with shampoos and soaps. Smiling slightly, he ran over to his bedroom door and looked out. “Armin I’m taking a shower!”

“Good idea, Captain Levi likes his team to be squeaky clean...well before training.” Armin chuckled smiling back at Eren from the kitchen.

    “Right.” The brunet responded before popping back into his room, making a beeline to the shower. It had been what, two days since his last shower? That instantly reminded Eren that he still had the grime from the last time he had sex with Ryu on his body. A chill of disgust ran through his body as he peeled off the bandage and ripped off his boxers. He then jumped into the shower, not caring that when he turned it on the water was chilling. His hair could wait as he took a washcloth, dumping a generous amount of soap on it and began lathering his body with suds. Eren couldn’t help but scrub his body until the skin turned pink in abuse before moving onto washing his shaggy locks. Even after the teen’s hair was oil and parasite free, he still didn’t feel clean enough in his own skin. So yet again, Eren scrubbed his body down like before leaving his skin bright, red and sore. Any scent or fluid Ryu left on his body was carried away by soap suds and down the drain, gone forever.

    Finally turning the water off, the brunet stepped out from behind the curtain and engulfed himself into a white, fluffy towel. Sighing in satisfaction, he trudged into his bedroom and dressed himself quickly because the smell coming from the other side of his door made his stomach rumble. Eren walked out with a towel around his neck and met Armin in kitchen, who was placing chocolate chip, waffles onto two plates.

    “Do you always make breakfast?” Eren asked as he took a seat on one of the bar stools. Armin smiled and shook his head, placing a plate in front of the other.

    “I usually do for any of the Fighters’ birthdays but since this is your first official day as a Fighter I’d say that’s something to celebrate.” The brunette cracked a smile.

    “Thanks Armin,” Armin smile turned into a grin, and Eren couldn’t help but tease the other a bit. “But did you have to wake me up so early?” He whined dramatically with a teasing smile while Armin scowled.

    “Early?! I get up at six a.m. every morning for patrols! Eight is nothing!” Armin exclaimed, but it held no anger. Eren chuckled making Armin roll his eyes but the blonde ended up smiling anyways.

    “I’m kidding, but seriously thanks. You’ve really helped me feel comfortable about being here and about what others will think of me.” The teen admitted causing Armin to gape for a moment before me gave a soft smile.

    “You’re welcome Eren,” His voice sincere. “Also don’t forget to patch up your wounds!”

* * *

 

    After breakfast Eren was lead out of the apartment complex to what seemed like an old arena. It was rather large and was very familiar to a circular building Eren often observed from the window in Ryu’s bedroom. He had always wanted to go inside the place but it was against Titan law to enter the building, even though he was Ryu’s partner. He couldn’t help but awe as he fully entered the building that lead into an outside stadium. Parts of the grass was overgrown around the edges, but for the most part it was dead. As Eren looked closely, he could’ve sworn he saw faded white lines and numbers imprinted into the dry grass. The next thing that caught his ocean eyes was the yellow, _Y_ shaped poles. They seemed useless, Eren couldn’t imagine what it had been used for. As he observed the poles, Eren’s gaze shifted to the outer wall and realized it wasn’t exactly a wall. It was diagonal and lined with faded blue seats that didn’t look very comfortable to sit in. Finally, he looked back at Armin who was watching the other in curiosity.

    “What is this place?”

    “No one really knows what it actually is but to the Survey Corps it’s the training grounds.” The blue eyed, blonde informed Eren who gave a nod looking around the ring again. “Come on, you need to get your belts and weapons.”

Eren turned and followed Armin back inside and to a room already occupied by who Eren assumed was his squad and Eld’s. They stood in front of metal structures that seemed to open, and were a temporary closet. Eren received a few glances to show they acknowledged his presence before turning back to the metal storage. Armin walked over to the left row and stopped in front of one of the metal doors that had the blonde’s name scribbled on it.

“Your locker should have your name on it, I believe it’s down the row.” Eren observed how the teen pushed his curled finger underneath the arched piece of metal making the door creak open. “Strap your belts on and wait for Captain Levi to assist you with your weapons.” Nodding once again, the brunette walked down the line of what Armin called ‘lockers’ and paused as his eyes swiped over Levi’s name. Just as he was about to continue walking he found his name printed on the locker next to the captain’s. He approached his locker and opened it, like he saw Armin do, and it let out a rather loud screech that had Eren wincing.

“Seems like we need to oil up the hinges.”  A voice to Eren’s right spoke, startling the teen more than he’d like to admit. He looked over to see the short raven gazing at him in amusement before the other’s eyes shifted to his locker and opened it up. Blinking out of his daze, Eren turned to his own locker and saw a set off belts he’d noticed the Fighters wore on their thighs that were often equipped with knives. Taking one of the sets, he turned and noticed the wooden bench there. Propping one of his feet on the slab, Eren placed the two adjoined belts on his thigh and began to buckle them together. Levi sat a few inches away from Eren’s foot, assembling his straps as well. “Make sure you tighten them until you’re afraid they’ll cut off circulation in your leg,” The captain glanced up at Eren. “If you don’t they’ll fall down to your ankles every time you move your leg.”

“Isn’t the chance of that happening dangerous considering they hold your daggers?” Eren asked as he tightened the belts like Levi had informed him to do so.

“That’s exactly why they should never be loose.” Levi deadpanned as he switched to his other leg. Eren blinked and tightened the strap to the next notch just in case, out the fear of being stabbed in the foot. When he had both his feet planted on the concrete ground was when Levi rose from the bench and pulled out a very familiar dagger from his locker. Now that the teen thought about it he realized that dagger had been pressed against his throat twice. He shook his head at himself at that fact as Levi tucked it away in the belts. “Have you ever had experience fighting with a knife?” The captain asked, shutting his locker.

“No...not exactly.” The teen told the other looking to the side. Levi became stock still as he slowly turned to look in Eren’s direction.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” His voice was low and sharp like the dagger the raven’s hand now hovered over. Eren swallowed nervously not daring to look the man in the face. He opened his mouth and tried to explain but the words were stuck in his throat causing him to clench his fists. Suddenly, Levi cleared his throat and raised his voice for everyone to hear. “Everyone grab your equipment quickly and clear out, and Eld begin without me and...Jaeger.” Everyone responded with ‘yes sir’ as they all began to file out until the only people left were the two of them. Somehow, Eren managed to look at the other and he couldn’t decide whether he was glad or scarred with what he found. The captain help an emotional mask on his face that was hard for anyone to decipher.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me, Eren?” The raven deadpanned the question that more sounded like a command. _It probably was_ , the teenager thought as he took in a deep breath.

“Captain I won’t stand here and say I haven’t killed a man before, because what would the point of me being here if I kept that a secret?” Eren paused as he watched Levi cross his arms. He continued, “Remember at the trial when I told you that they killed my mother? Well when they did...a rush of adrenaline went through me, including rage. So at the age of ten I grabbed a kitchen knife, ran at the leaving men and stabbed them both.” Levi was silent for a moment before the other made eye contact with ocean green.

“Do you regret it?” The raven almost seemed to hold his breath.

“No.” The brunet didn’t even hesitate as he held Levi’s stare. Then the captain smirked and uncrossed his arms, shocking the hell out of Eren.

“Good, seems like you were already a Fighter even before you touched our soil.” Levi admitted and the teen couldn’t help crack a smile.

* * *

 

When Eren had walked onto the training field beside Levi, he had expected it to go a little different than it had. The brunette had thought someone would’ve pulled him to the side and teach him different fighting techniques before being thrown into the ring. Unfortunately, Eren was very wrong as Levi withdrew his dagger and went in for an attack. The teen thanked whoever created them for blessing him with sharp reflexes as he rolled across the ground to dodge the raven’s swipe. He quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed his own dagger that the captain had given him no less than ten minutes ago. Holding the dagger up in front of his face, calculating the raven in front of him, Levi gave a slight smirk before swiftly charging at the other again. Eren held his ground and attempted to block the other’s blade with his own. It did clash against Levi’s blade but the man was quick and before Eren knew it the point of the captain’s blade has hovering over his stomach.

The teen froze, his heart hammering against his chest as he stared at the man who was close to ending his life. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes flickered to those stormy, greys that held the man’s darkest secrets. Everyone around them seemed just as frozen as the brunette was as they all gazed at the two. When the raven assumed Eren had given in he began to pull the dagger away but the teen had other plans. To the ones watching it seemed like it was all in slow motion as they watched Eren kick their leader’s feet out from under him. Levi’s eyes widen in surprise as he began to fall backwards while the brunette made a grab for the man’s wrist that held the dagger. Eren fell intentionally with the raven and pinned the other down, holding the other’s wrist down with his knee making sure the blade had impaled the ground. And with just enough quickness, Eren had his blade hovering sideways over Levi’s pale neck.

Everyone looked at the scene before them in utter shock that someone with no training was able to pin down their leader within seconds. Eren was breathing heavily over Levi as he kept the man pinned down experiencing his own surprise at the turn out. The teen’s gaze was trained on Levi’s face as the raven had a pleased look in his eyes. Suddenly, Eld was drawing his own dagger getting ready to charge at Eren but Levi stopped him by raising his hand the best he could with his wrist being pinned.

“Stand down,” The captain commanded causing Eren to break out of his adrenaline daze and realize that the people around him were raising their weapons at him. He wrenched his dagger away from the other’s throat and quickly got off of them. Levi got onto his feet and dusted off his clothing  before picking up his knife.

“Captain I-,” Eren couldn’t even finish his sentence because of the glare the man sent towards him.

“Don’t even attempt to apologize for that. There’s no reason, you caught me off guard and that’s something very hard to do so I congratulate you for being able to.” The raven gives a ghost of a smile before it turned into something smug. “But don’t believe it’ll happen again Jaeger, you’ll have to actually train to even have a small chance of winning against me again.”

* * *

 

    Levi wasn’t lying about his earlier statement Eren realized as he was being pinned face first into the ground for the seventh time. The captain was ruthless when it came to wielding the dagger Eren had become way too familiar with. In between each fight, Levi would show the teen him how to improve his weak spots and blocking an incoming attack. Besides finding himself becoming one with the dirt on many occasions, Eren could say he’d learned a lot about fighting today that he’d carry with him until his dying breath. Levi had even praised him a couple times when the teen would quickly catch onto a new maneuver. And Eren couldn’t help but feel jittery after each compliment from the man, the feeling just got better every time making him addicted.  

    A loud blaring exploded through the stadium causing everyone to put away their weapons and any extra training equipment. The alarm had startled Eren almost making the teen jump back into Levi’s dagger that was gently pressed against his back. The raven withdrew his weapon, safely tucking it away in his thigh belts as he stood up dusting off his black pants. Eren grunted as he got up to his feet putting away his blade as well, while watching Levi walk over to Eld. Armin approached him with a friendly smile which the brunette couldn’t help but return.  

    “I just wanted to let you know we always meet up in dining hall at one for lunch,” The blond informed him. “But of course if you rather eat earlier that’s fine, just thought you’d want to eat with people you knew.” He rambled and Eren couldn’t help but chuckle.

    “Armin don’t worry about it, I don’t mind waiting till one.” Eren grinned and then brushed his fingers over the bandage on his face. “Besides I probably need to clean and change the dressings from all the sweating I’ve done today.” Armin’s eyes lit up as he smiled even bigger and nodded.

    “Alright see you in an hour Eren!” The blond waved as he left to catch up with Mikasa. Eren waved back as he retrieved his green jacket and lazily tied it around his waist. The brunette followed everyone out of the training grounds and decided he could really use a second shower considering all the dirt covering his skin. It didn’t take long for Eren to make his way back to the apartment complex as he walked his way over to the elevator. The teen kept his gaze on the floor as he felt the curious and judgmental stares on him all the way to the enclosed space. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief as he watched the elevator doors beginning to close. But just right when it was a second away from completely closing a hand pushed though making the doors freeze and go in reverse.

“Damn it,” He mumbled under his breath but was cut off when a familiar face with sharp eyes peaked in. “C-Captain.” Eren greeted as the man walked in and stood a few feet from the other.

“Jaeger.” Levi greeted with a nod as the doors finally slipped closed and they began moving up. The two were silent as Levi observed Eren from the corner of his eye curiously while all the brunette could do was stare at his own reflection. Then the man let out a soft sigh as he completely turned his head in Eren’s direction. “You did good today Eren, I was quite impressed.” Eren’s head snapped in the other’s direction with green, owlish eyes.

“Really?”

“Did I stutter?” Levi sassed but the teen could tell the man was only teasing. “Yes brat, you did well for a beginner.” Eren couldn’t help but let a grin split across his face at Levi’s blunt, but kind, words.

“Thanks, I’m glad I was able to impress you.” Levi hummed.

“Don’t mention it,” The man gave a quirk of his lips before he rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. “Though I can practically hear the teasing Isabel and Farlan are going to do because a newbie was able to disarm and pin me down.” The raven complained and Eren couldn’t hold back a chuckle, giving a sheepish smile.

“Sorry.” Eren grinned anyway as Levi scoffed and ruffled the teen’s hair.

“What did I say about apologizing brat?” Levi clicked his tongue shaking his head. Eren laughed as the doors opened on his floor. Levi removed his hand from Eren’s hair and the teen felt himself mourning the touch for some odd reason. He ignored the feeling and shuffled out of the elevator and glanced back at the captain when he cleared his throat. “Meet me outside this building after lunch, I want to give you a tour of the place.” Eren nodded.

“See you then, Levi.” The teen smiled before making his way to his apartment. Eren could feel Levi’s gaze on him and found that it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable like the other stares he had received since he got here. Rather Eren quite liked the captain’s attention on him and he just couldn’t figure out why.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Also PLEASE leave me some feedback I really appreciate it! :)
> 
> Instagram(s): Cosplay - @wolfish.160 & Art - @wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this, I'm looking forward to working on it! So please leave some feedback it really helps motivate me to write! Even if it's telling me an error in my writing, please tell me just don't be a jerk about it. Also I'm putting info on where to find me on social media and if you want to see my Thug Eren cosplay that inspired this story check out my Instagram and Amino!  
> Instagram (cosplay): @wolfish.160  
> Amino/Tumblr: wolfish160


End file.
